Pasado
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo el vital líquido escurriendo por su cabello, por su rostro... por toda ella. - Ábrete - murmuró. - Ábrete - repitió, más alto. - Quizá si le agregas Sésamo , funcione.


**_Pueden buscar la canción ¨Silent Scream¨ de Anna Blue, es la que inspiró este one - shot. nwn_**

* * *

 ** _Pasado_**

Llovía.

Las gotas caían incesantes, y sus pasos se oían aún más solitarios sobre el húmedo suelo.

 _Rápido. Rápido._

No la seguirían, ya lo sabía, pero, aún así, no dejaría de correr. No hasta llegar a su destino.

Hacía frío. Tanto frío.

Y, entonces, lo divisó, volviéndose más y más grande conforme sus piernas se encarcagan de minimizar la distancia que había entre ella, y el pequeño estadio; la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

El vaho de su aliento continuaba golpeando su rostro, y aumentó la velocidad.

Su corazón golpeaba con violencia contra su pecho, se volvía doloroso.

 _Más rápido. Ve más rápido. Ya casi llegas._

Segundos, minutos, tan pesados.

\- ¡Ya! - exclamó, permitiendo que los jadeos escaparan de sus labios.

 _Ya estoy aquí._

Apoyó las manos, enfundadas en los guantes color negro, empapados, igual que toda ella, sobre las puertas, cerradas. Empujó.

Y otra vez. Empujó y empujó, sin que la puerta cediera. Empujó hasta que, exhausta, sus brazos cedieron, precediendo a sus piernas.

¿Cuánto había corrido, ahora que lo pensaba?

Su casa estaba bastante lejos de la pista de patinaje...

Apoyó el tope de su cabeza en el lado derecho de la puerta metálica.

Apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo el vital líquido escurriendo por su cabello, por su rostro... por toda ella.

\- Ábrete - murmuró. - Ábrete - repitió, más alto.

\- Quizá si le agregas ¨Sésamo¨, funcione.

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, parcialmente.

Y dos tipos de azul se encontraron al segundo siguiente.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando, Mila?

\- No estoy llorando.

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué tus ojos están rojos?

\- No lo están.

\- Ya - regalándole una sonrisa, el chico le ofreció su mano, la derecha, - arriba, vamos.

\- Puedo ponerme de pie yo sola - aseguró la pelirroja.

\- Lo sé, yo también puedo - el peliplata se dejó caer, sin más, al suelo, de sentón.

\- ¡Viktor! - exclamó la chica.

\- ¡Mila! - él respondió del mismo modo.

\- ¡Ponte de pie, si el entrenador Yakov se entera de esto...!

\- Oh, yo no diré nada - riendo, la miró con diversión, - y espero que tú tampoco.

Mila sacudió la cabeza. - Por supuesto que no.

\- Grandioso. Ahora sí, arriba.

Se pusieron de pie, al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué no traes paraguas? - inquirió la chica.

\- Porque me gusta la lluvia.

\- Podrías enfermarte.

\- Lo sé, pero reduzco esa posibilidad tomando una relajante baño de agua tibia al volver a casa- - Viktor ladeó la cabeza hacia la menor. - ¿Por qué tú no traes un paraguas?

Ella encogió los hombros.

\- Oh - los labios del mayor se curvaron levemente hacia abajo. - Ya veo.

\- Ellos sencillamente no lo entienden - suspiró Mila.

\- Se mostrarán más razonables cuando tengas el trofeo entre tus manos, te lo aseguro - aseguró Viktor.

La pelirroja soltó una risa sarcástica.

\- Hey, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo porque te sientas mejor, al menos dame algo de crédito - se quejó el peliplata.

\- Lo haces bien, no me río de ti, Viktor.

\- Bueno, eso es obvio - el mencionado transformó su mueca de reproche en una cálida sonrisa. - Descuida, Mila, estamos aquí para ti. Yakov, Yuri, y yo.

La chica sonrió, también.

\- Sí...

\- ¡Oh, no, no llores!

\- ¡Son lágrimas de felicidad!

\- ¡Admite que estabas llorando antes de que llegara!

\- ¡Eres terrible animando a la gente, Viktor Nikiforov!

\- ¡Eso lo sé, Mila Babicheva!

Se retaron con la mirada, antes de echarse a reír.

* * *

\- Oye... Oye. ¡Oye, anciana!

\- Ah, Yuri, solo soy tres años mayor que tú - regresando al presente, Mila sonrió, extendiendo los brazos hacia el rubio y recargándose del mismo como acto seguido.

\- ¡No me toques, anciana!

La pelirroja rió.

\- Eres un gatito tan gruñón.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Y no me llames gatito! - gruñendo, Yuri Plisetsky se removió. - De todas formas, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?

La chica sonrió, nostálgica.

\- En el pasado.

* * *

 ** _Aquí BlAnWhiDe_**

 ** _Algo de Mila nunca va mal._**

 ** _#TeamMila XD_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
